


Revealed Secrets & Sated Desires

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari! Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Ymir and Krista had been dating for a while and Ymir was growing sexually frustrated with the lack of sex in their lives.Whenever Ymir would try to bring up the subject, Krista would grow nervous and change it.Ymir began to contemplate if maybe Krista didn't wish to have sex, she never thought the reason behind Krista's reluctance to engage in sexual activities would be a dick protruding from her pubic area.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Ymir huffed and moaned as she slipped her fingers inside, her other hand playing with her clit, poking and prodding the hood while her fingers pumped in and out of her wet hole. 

She shuddered at the pleasure of her fingers rubbing her sensitive walls and her hips shook. She could feel that she was close, but she still felt unsatisfied. 

While her fingers could certainly get her off, she could not reach as deep nor fill her as much as she needed to be filled, the fingers too thin to stretch her pussy as wide as she wanted them to, and too awkward to make her cum as hard as she needed to. 

Despite that, she kept going, even if it wouldn’t be fulfilling in the end, she was desperate. No matter how disappointing and flat it ended up being in the end, she needed release. 

Her orgasm, when it happened, was disappointing and unsatisfying, she stayed there to breathe for barely a few seconds before she got up from bed to go clean up with an unfulfilled sigh.

That’s how most masturbation sessions have been ever since she and Krista had started dating all those months ago. 

Now that Ymir thought about it, she and Krista have been dating for almost a year now.

For some reason, Krista didn’t want to have sex, and Ymir knew for a fact that it wasn’t that she wasn’t interested in it, she could easily tell that, and Krista had even said that much. 

But whenever Ymir would try to broach the subject or offer something, Krista would back away so fast and change the subject with her face as red as a tomato. 

For a while, Ymir thought that maybe Krista wasn’t interested in her like that, but Krista had clearly told her that that wasn’t the case, but never further elaborated. 

And now Ymir was left wondering what the problem really was if it wasn’t that Krista wasn’t sexually interested in her. 

She still remembered when she had pulled Krista behind the school gym and confessed her feelings to her all those months ago, she remembered how Krista had been so happy that she had wept in joy and hugged Ymir tight, murmuring that she felt the same against her shoulder.

Months had passed since, and they were infinitely closer and much more comfortable with each other compared to then. Ymir thought that it was time to take things to the next level, but apparently, she was wrong. 

She was fine waiting, more than willing to respect Krista’s privacy, but the thing that made the entire thing weird was that, ever since they had first met, Ymir had felt that Krista was hiding something from her. 

And maybe she was being delusional, but she got the odd feeling that whatever that something was, that it was somehow related to why Krista didn’t want to have sex and kept backing away whenever the topic even came up.

And if that was the case, Ymir wondered if there was some way that she could get Krista to feel more at ease with her and be willing to discuss the matter with her. 

She stepped under the shower and breathed a sigh of relief as the hot water cascaded down onto her shoulders and soothed her sore muscles that felt as if they had been pulled taut. 

While she didn’t know where the talk with Krista would lead, something she worried about immensely, she knew that they had a lot that they needed to talk about. Their relationship won’t progress otherwise, that much she knew.

As she cleaned herself up, the water from the showerhead dripping down her face, Ymir thought back to when she and Krista got together.

A Year ago

Krista giggled softly, her eyes glued to Ymir’s back. “Where are you taking me?” 

Ymir said nothing, her grip firm yet gentle on Krista’s wrist as she pulled her along behind the school gym. 

Krista looked around before she stared at Ymir in confusion and concern. “Was there a reason as to why you had to bring me behind the school gym during lunch break?” 

Krista watched Ymir clear her throat in a way where she tried to appear nonchalant, but Krista could tell meant that she was nervous. 

Ymir parted her lips before she closed them harshly and groaned. She took a deep sigh and then met Krista’s gaze, taking her hands in hers as she did. “Krista,” Ymir started carefully.

“Yes?” Krista replied softly, her head tilted to the side curiously. 

“I have been meaning to tell you something for a while,” Ymir admitted. “Until now, I hadn’t known how to do so though.”

Krista felt her heart drop, fearing the worst. That somehow Ymir had discovered her secret and was going to confront her about it. “Y-Yes?”

“I really, really like you,” Ymir finally blurted out and watched Krista’s eyes go wide open. “I have for a while, but I didn’t know how to tell you that.”

Krista stood there, frozen in place, and she stared at Ymir with wide eyes silently, that being the last thing she had expected Ymir to say.

Ymir’s heart dropped at the lengthy silence her confession was met with and she fidgeted in place, observing Krista’s frozen expression carefully for any signs of how she felt. 

When tears gathered in Krista’s eyes and fell down her cheek and her expression scrunched up, Ymir panicked, but before she could do or say anything to comfort her, she had her arms full of Krista, and she barely managed to wrap her arms around Krista’s waist at the sudden act.

“I’m so happy…” Krista blubbered, her voice muffled by Ymir’s shoulder, burying her face against her neck.

“You are?” Ymir asked, tightening her arms around Krista uncertainly.

Choked up and unable to verbally answer, Krista merely nodded in reply. She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes to dry her tears. “I really like you too,” She murmured softly once she felt like she could finally talk again. “I have liked you for a while as well.”

Hearing that, Ymir felt relief crash through her whole body and drain her of her energy. She let out a shaky exhale against the crown of Krista’s head and nuzzled her cheek. “Oh, thank god…” Ymir murmured against Krista’s neck, her words shaky and her voice hoarse. “I was afraid you didn’t feel the same and that I would be ruining our friendship by confession.”

Krista released a choked laugh and held Ymir tighter. “I was afraid of the same thing,” She admitted with a sniffle. “That was why I never said anything either. I was going to give up. I’m glad you said something.”

Ymir pulled back and cupped Krista’s cheek, smiling down at her. “I’m glad I said something too…” 

They had stared down at each other with teary eyes and relieved smiles for a while. “May I kiss you?” Ymir asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

When Krista looked at her shyly and nodded, Ymir’s smile widened before she had leaned down and pressed her lips against Krista’s gently, feeling as if she was about to soar with delight when Krista kissed her back.

They had walked home together that day, standing close together while holding hands and their fingers intertwined.

That was how they had ended up together. It wasn’t the most romantic or unique of a story by any means, one that commonly happens on school grounds, but as ordinary of a story, as their story was, it was one that brought Ymir happiness whenever she thought back to it. 

When she had pulled Krista behind the gym that day to confess her feelings, she had expected that she would be rejected and that their friendship would be forever ruined.

But at that point in time, she had contemplated everything for a long time and had reached a point where she couldn’t keep her feelings to herself anymore even if telling Krista had meant losing her forever.

That was why, as she had pulled Krista behind the gym, her heart had already been beating with anxiety and sadness, mourning a loss before a loss had even happened.

And the results of her confession at the end were ones she had never expected, the words she had received from Krista like the most precious of gifts at the end were not ones she had ever expected to receive.

But as nervous as she had been then, now she could really say that she was happy she had made up her mind to confess that day.

Now, all she had to was talk to Krista and figure out was what was going on with her and why she was averse to engaging in sexual activity. 

While Ymir would never force Krista to talk if she didn’t want to, and if Krista was to say she didn’t want to talk about it and merely expressed that she didn’t want to have sex then Ymir would definitely respect that and back off, letting that go.

But she also knew that once everything was actually properly discussed and their feelings addressed and laid out on the table, that their relationship would be better for it in the end.

She just hoped that the discussion went well and nobody got hurt in the end as sometimes serious discussions tended to get too intense even when the parties involved tried to keep things calm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ymir sighed heavily and glanced at Krista who was seated at a desk to her left out of the corner of her eyes. 

A month had passed since Ymir had vowed to herself to talk things out with Krista and inquire about her aversion to having sex, and she had yet to really do that.

And now finals were approaching and she wasn’t sure if it was the right time to even do that anymore. They needed all their attention on the finals if they wanted to pass.

Outside of class and recess, Ymir hadn’t really seen or gotten to talk with Krista about anything other than studying for pretty much a month.

It was tiring and she missed her girlfriend a lot. 

Ymir sighed and returned her attention to the worksheet before her, reluctant but knowing that she needed to focus now if she ever wanted to pass the final exams. 

She hated that she had to bear with not being able to talk to her girlfriend just so that she could potentially have a job in the future, especially when, for all she knew, the job she would get will probably not even the job she had studied to have.

She loathed every relative who lied and told her that she would have a job if she studied. It was clear that their statements were lies, her uncle was proof that those claims weren’t true. 

He majored in law and got a degree, but was never accepted to any firm he applied to. And now he sat at home more often than not, his degree which he had paid all that money to earn hung upon the wall of his bedroom. 

And yet they dared to repeat those words at her. She knew that getting an education was important, but being educated didn’t necessarily mean having a job. Especially a job pertaining to the topic majored for. 

She covered her mouth as if to muffle the sound and sighed again. Back to the topic of the girlfriend. 

Ymir really missed Krista, and if she could just take her and skip school for the day, she would. Alas, doing so could potentially doom them both in the end, and no matter how much she hated school, she would never drag Krista down with her.

The bell rang signaling that classes were over for the day and Ymir breathed a sigh of relief.

She put her school supplies away and left her desk, heading to the door where Krista was already waiting for her with a timid smile on her face. 

“Hey,” Krista greeted softly.

“Hey,” Ymir replied, leaning down and giving Krista a chaste kiss on the lips, and smiled when Krista reciprocated. Ymir would have loved to do more, but they were in a place too public for that. 

Krista blushed and looked away, clearing her throat as if it would hide her embarrassment as they started down the hall. “The final exams are almost here…” She mumbled thoughtfully. “I’m not sure I’m ready for them yet.” She admitted, looking worried.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Ymir assured, glancing down at Krista kindly. 

Krista bit her lower lip in thought before she turned and glanced up at Ymir. “Would you like to come over to study?” She suggested hesitantly. “I could really use a study partner.”

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Ymir asked, wanting to make sure before she replied.

Krista nodded frantically, looking desperate, something which surprised Ymir. 

At Ymir’s wide-eyed look, Krista sighed and clarified. “I’ve been doing really badly with my studying the past few days, and I’m at my rope’s end,” She admitted reluctantly. “ At this rate, I’ll fail the finals, and I really don’t want that.”

Ymir hesitated for a moment but seeing Krista’s pleading look, her heart melted and she gave in right away. She smiled at Krista, her smile showing just how smitten she was with her. “Alright, let’s go study,”

Krista smiled brightly at Ymir and threw her arms around her in gratitude. “Let’s go,” She murmured, taking Ymir’s hand in hers and exited the school.

They talked amongst themselves in low and hushed voices as they made their way to Krista’s home, which wasn’t far since she lived near the school. 

Krista was one of the so-called emancipated teens. She lived in an apartment near the school all by herself.

Ymir doesn’t know what led to that happening, Krista not being one of those people who talked much about themselves, so Ymir didn’t know how Krista came to live by herself, she doubted that Krista hated her parents, they got along well the last time she had seen them over lunch, all she knew from what Krista had been willing to tell about the matter was what Krista had been willing to tell, which was that she wished to live alone. 

They entered Krista’s apartment quietly. There wasn’t any particular reason as to why they went quietly about going in and closing the door behind them and taking off their shoes in the entryway, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Ymir walked into Krista’s living room and set her bag down by the coffee table. That wasn’t her first time inside Krista’s apartment, but it never failed to surprise her how odd the minimalistic design and furnishing felt.

The apartment was like one of those one would see in a magazine advertising furniture, no knick nacks or anything telling of whom the apartment belonged to, Ymir felt Krista’s apartment to be a surprising sight to see for someone as bubbly as Krista.

She would’ve thought Krista would have at least a few photos taken with friends set up to make it feel homier and to decorate the place, but nothing of the sort was anywhere to be seen.

“Go ahead and take a seat,” Krista invited as she entered the living room after Ymir. “I’ll go prepare us some tea and snacks,”

“Thanks,” Ymir said as she did as Krista had asked. 

Ymir had just finished taking out the study materials and setting them on the table when Krista returned to the living room carrying a tray bearing a kettle of tea, two cups, a plate of biscuits, and a plate of fruits.

“Oh nice, you finished setting up,” Krista commented gratefully as she set the tray on the coffee table. 

“Couldn’t just sit there doing nothing,” Ymir huffed sheepishly as Krista sat down next to her on the sofa.

Krista smiled and leaned over, kissing Ymir on the cheek. “Should we start now?”

“Yes,” Ymir replied, her voice hoarse. Whenever Krista did things like that, Ymir felt as if she would melt any second. She was so smitten with Krista, it was unbelievable. “Let’s start.”

* * *

  
Three hours had passed since they had started studying and Ymir stretched high above her head with a groan and looked to the clock hung on the wall by the door. “It’s getting dark, I believe I should go,

“Please don’t,” Krista pleaded. “I really need some more help studying.”

“But it’s getting late,” Ymir pointed out uncomfortably. She certainly didn’t feel comfortable going anywhere after dark.

“You can stay over,” Krista suggested. “I don’t mind if you do.”

“Is that really a good idea?” Ymir asked skeptically, her brows furrowed. 

“Why not?” Krista asked, head tilted to the side curiously. “Is there a problem with staying over at my place? I don’t have any parents around that you could potentially bother by spending the night at my place.” Krista reminded. 

“I…” Ymir stammered. Did Krista really not understand why Ymir was reluctant to stay? After a moment's thought, Ymir sighed. Maybe she really just didn’t. 

It’s not like Krista could read what’s going on in her mind and the levels of sexual frustration Ymir had been experiencing for about as long as they had been dating. It’s not like Krista could feel her heartbeat speeding up in her chest from where she was sitting.

“And if you stay…” Krista started, pulling Ymir out of her thoughts. Krista bit her lip and looked up at Ymir teasingly. “Then I might just give you a reward.”

Ymir’s brain ground to a halt and she felt as if she was going to implode in herself. She stared at Krista’s teasing expression, feeling heat building up in her body and she swallowed before she could finally talk again. “Okay,” 

Krista’s expression brightened up and she grinned, pecking Ymir on the lips. “Let’s continue studying for a few more hours,”

“Alright,” Ymir agreed with a silly smile on her face. “Only for three hours more though, I don’t want to spend my entire day studying.” Ymir took out her phone and set a timer.

“That’s fine,” Krista chirped happily. “I’ll prepare dinner after that.”

Ymir didn’t say anything and merely nodded obediently. She felt like if she tried to talk, she would say something completely stupid and make things awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

As the timer inched closer to the time their studying session would be ending, Ymir’s heartbeat grew faster and louder by the second. 

When the timer rang, signaling the end of their agreed studying time, Ymir thought she would faint with excitement. She turned to say something to Krista, only for the words to be stuck in her throat when Krista stretched high with a groan and turned to smile at her. 

“Be right back,” She said as she got up and headed to the kitchen, leaving behind a confused Ymir.

Krista returned to the living room carrying two pieces of cake on a plate and two forks. “I picked this cake up earlier this morning before school while I was out on a run,” She explained as she set the plate and forks on the table and took a seat next to Ymir again. “Here you go, your reward. Thank you for studying with me today.”

Ymir stared at the cake for a long second and felt something snap inside her and she groaned, reached out, and pulled Krista onto her lap and into a deep kiss, ignoring her surprised squeak as she licked the seam of her lips, pushing her tongue past her lips when they had parted open.

Krista moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck, deepening the kiss and pressing herself closer to Ymir.

Krista knew that this was bad, that her secret would be revealed that way, but just a little bit… She wanted to indulge in Ymir’s warmth even if just a little bit.

Ymir lowered her hands to Krista’s clothed breasts and massaged them gently, cupping each breast in one of her hands, and enjoyed the warm softness under her hands even over Krista’s clothes.

The kiss lasted long, and Krista could feel herself harden in her underwear, and just as she was about to back away with a regretful sigh and tell Ymir that it would be best if they stopped, but before she could say anything, she gasped in surprise as Ymir’s hand laid over her half-hard cock and a loud moan escaped Krista’s lips and they both froze.

Krista was about to back away and start apologizing profusely when Ymir hugged her tighter and cut off any excuses she might have wanted to make. 

“I don’t mind,” Ymir said, holding Krista tight.

“What…?” Krista asked weakly.

“I don’t mind,” Ymir repeated. “I love you regardless of what’s between your legs.”

“Aren’t you angry?” Krista asked softly. 

Ymir shook her head. “I’m only sad that you felt like you had to hide it from me, that you didn’t feel like you could trust in me and my feelings for you,” She admitted. “And I worry that it might have been somehow my fault that you felt that way, that I did something to make you feel like that.”

“That’s not!-” Krista started, only for her words to cut off as she didn’t know what she was even going to say. What could she say, really? How else was Ymir supposed to interpret her silence all that time? It was no surprise that Ymir had thought that Krista hadn’t trusted her. “It wasn’t that,” Krista promised, touching Ymir’s arm assuringly. “While part of my fear was a worry as to how you would react if you knew, I also just didn’t feel comfortable talking about it either. It’s not that I didn’t trust you, and you didn’t do anything to make me feel like I couldn’t put my trust in you.”

Hearing that, Ymir felt a weight lift off her shoulders and she breathed out a sigh of relief. That was something she had been worried about for a while now. 

Krista placed her palms on Ymir’s cheeks and pulled her into a soft kiss, comforting her with each caress of her lips. 

Ymir deepened the kiss, her tongue running along the seam of Krista’s lips, and Krista parted her lips to let her in. 

Ymir’s hand landed in Krista’s pajama pants-clad lap and she palmed her hardening cock, stroking it over the fabric and swallowing Krista’s moans against her lips. 

Ymir pulled back from the kiss and gazed at Krista fondly. “Is this okay?” She asked, thumbing the tip of Krista’s clothed cock where a wet spot was beginning to form.

Krista’s cheeks reddened and she nodded before she cleared her throat. “Yes,” She said softly. “Please touch me.”

Ymir nodded and pulled Krista into another kiss, her hand returning to Krista’s bosom and unbuttoning her shirt, touching her directly skin to skin. 

Her fingers ran down Krista’s breast before she cupped it and rolled the already perky nipple beneath her middle finger. 

Ymir lowered her head and licked the column of Krista’s neck and sucked intently, leaving behind small red marks, sucking lower each time. Her lips kept kissing lower and lower until she reached Krista’s erect nipple and she circled it with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and pushing her hand down Krista’s pants and underwear to wrap her hand around her cock lightly.

Krista moaned loudly and threw her head back, wrapping her arms around Ymir’s head and pushing her nipple against her lips, thrusting into Ymir’s soft and warm hand with self-control she didn’t know she possessed. 

Ymir switched to the other tit, playing with the nipple with her tongue before taking it into her mouth as well, flicking Krista’s other now wet nipple with her finger and pinched it, tugging it softly while continuing her ministration on the nipple in her mouth and around the cock in her hand. 

Krista’s chest heaved and her cock was leaking into Ymir’s hand and making the glide of the hand around her cock all the more smooth and slippery. 

Ymir pulled off Krista’s nipple with a wet pop and let go of her cock and met Krista’s gaze. “Should we go into the bedroom?” She asked, her voice rough and lips glistening. 

Krista nodded in a daze, and before she could get up, she squeaked as she found herself carried in Ymir’s arms. She held on tightly as Ymir walked them to Krista’s bedroom which was right next to the living room. 

Ymir opened the door and walked in, pushing the door shut with her foot. She didn’t know why she bothered doing that considering that Krista didn’t have any parents around for them to worry about them seeing things they shouldn’t. But she found himself doing it either way.

She set Krista down on the baby blue blanket covering her bed and backed away from her after taking a kiss.

Ymir turned her back to Krista and grabbed the hem of her tank top and slowly pulled it up, revealing her green sports bra, she dragged the tank top off and let it drop to the floor. She turned her head to face Krista and smirked as she found her staring in awe.

Ymir trailed her hands down her sides and to the button of her faded blue jeans, undoing the button with the flick of her wrist and unzipped them, dragging them slowly down her thongs clad ass and down her long tan legs, kicking them off with ease once they rested around her ankles. 

Her bra came off without much preamble, pulled over her head, and thrown to the floor. She snapped the waistband of her panties against her side before she lowered them over her perky ass and let them drop to the floor then turned to face Krista and walked up to her.

Krista stood up and wrapped her arms around Ymir as Ymir leaned down to kiss her and she allowed Ymir to strip her out of her pajamas, their lips still pressed together into a heated kiss.

Krista pulled back, breathing heavily. “I don’t know what to do,” She murmured against Ymir’s lips.

“It’s alright,” Ymir murmured assuringly, taking Krista’s hands in hers gently and placing them on her ass. “Just touch me.” She said before pressing her lips against Krista’s again. 

They exchanged heated kiss after heated kiss, growing more intense by the second. Ymir’s hands traveled down Krista’s body, touching her wherever her hands could reach without breaking the kiss, reveling in Krista doing the same. 

Ymir broke the kiss and panted for air. “Lay down,” She prompted, stroking Krista’s cheek lovingly and watching her nod and do as she had been told to. 

Ymir climbed onto the bed and above Krista, her hands resting on the bed by Krista’s head and holding her up. Ymir ran her tongue along the seams of Krista’s lips and thrust her tongue past them the moment she was granted access, caressing Krista’s tongue with her own and earning soft and breathy sighs. 

Ymir ended the kiss with a final nibble to Krista’s lower lip and slid down her body and took one of Krista’s nipples into her mouth, caressing her other breast with her hand, switching up which nipple she sucked and lapped at, pulling off with a wet pop only once Krista’s nipples were equally perky and darker in color from the stimulation.

Ymir kissed her way down Krista’s stomach until she reached Krista’s impressive length and stared at it, her eyes filled with lust. 

Ymir gave the head a tentative lick before swallowing down the entire length and placed her hands on Krista’s hips to hold her down as her back arched right off the bed. 

She bobbed her head, tongue circling the shaft while one of her hands stroked the hilt furiously. She kissed the head and licked up and down the underside of Krista’s cock, dropping a soft kiss onto her swollen clit once she had reached the hilt before she licked her way back up again and took the glistening cock all the way down her throat, doing her best to deep throat Krista’s massing length. 

Krista clumsily and shakily brought her hands to her breasts and squeezed them, massaging the soft mounds and playing with her nipples, tugging at them slightly each time Ymir went down on her cock. 

Before she could even warn for it, Krista found her mind going blank and her body contorting and back arching in ways she didn’t know it could as she came down Ymir’s throat with a deep moan. 

Ymir swallowed the thick load with minimal difficulty before she crawled up and caught Krista’s lips into a deep kiss just as she had caught her breath.

They laid there for a while, merely exchanging heated and passionate kisses until Krista decided to push Ymir into laying down on the bed on her back and return the favor.

Krista pushed her golden locks behind one ear and leaned down, parting Ymir’s labia with her fingers and gazing at her vulva.

She swallowed heavily and stuck her tongue out, circling Ymir’s clit uncertainly.

Ymir ran her fingers through Krista’s hair to catch her attention, smiling at her when Krista looked up. “Just do it however you want,” She instructed gently. “If I don’t like it, I’ll correct you.” She assured.

Krista smiled in gratitude and dove back down, taking Ymir’s labia into her mouth, and hummed, liking Ymir’s taste on her tongue.

She ran her tongue along Ymir’s vulva, occasionally taking her flaps into her mouth and tugging on them with her lips.

Ymir gave a shuddering sigh and ground on Krista’s tongue, rolling her hips in time with Krista’s tongue. 

Krista could feel Ymir grow wet beneath her tongue and focused her attention on Ymir’s clit while she brought up her hand to poke at Ymir’s entrance before slipping it in once she had ascertained that Ymir was wet enough for it. 

Ymir was quite tight and Krista took care to stretch her open while keeping her ministration on Ymir’s clit going to lessen any discomfort. She wouldn’t want for their coupling, and for their first one ever, no less, to be painful. 

She slid her finger in and out, the cozy wet and warm tightness wrapping around her finger snugly. Krista licked around the digit and lapped up the fluid that seeped out before sucking on Ymir’s hood and prodding it to expose Ymir’s clit and lavish it with attention directly.

Krista inserted another finger and scissored them, spreading Ymir wider with each thrust of her fingers.

Adding a third finger, Krista quickened the pace with which she thrust her fingers into Ymir, brushing her g-spot with each pass of her fingers along Ymir’s slippery walls.

She felt Ymir’s clit throb beneath her tongue and could tell right away when Ymir came by the way her pussy heated up and tightened around her fingers and the way Ymir’s body contorted beneath her touch.

She gave Ymir’s pussy a final lick before she got onto her knees and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed one of the bottles of lubricant, popping the cap open right away and dripping some of the thick substance onto her already rock hard cock, hissing softly as the cold lubricant made contact with her heated flesh. 

She spread the lubricant over her cock thoroughly, making sure to coat it properly, before she smacked Ymir’s pussy with her cock a few times, earning a shudder and a hiss of pleasure from Ymir. 

She rolled her hips, grinding her cock against Ymir’s pussy, and watched the muscles of her legs tighten, her abs twitching with each move of Krista’s hips and each brush of Krista’s cock against her pussy.

Before long, Krista aligned her cock with Ymir’s entrance, her heart beating heavily in her chest with anticipation and her grip tightening on Ymir’s thigh. 

She slowly pushed her way in a little by little before she pulled her cock back out and entered again, making sure to go in deeper one centimeter at a time.

By the time she was fully inside Ymir and stayed still, she was panting heavily, her body quivering with the pleasure of the warmth and tightness of Ymir’s pussy around her cock.

After a few seconds, Ymir wrapped her legs around Krista’s hips and squeezed, catching her attention and meeting her concerned hazy gaze.

“Move,” Ymir grunted, tightened herself around Krista and squeezing her legs around her hips once again in emphasis. 

Krista nodded and placed her arms by Ymir’s head, making sure she was firmly holding herself up before she started rolling her hips, starting up a slow and careful pace.

Krista’s arms quivered with each thrust of her hips, the pleasure, even at the slow pace she was going, making it hard to keep herself up. 

She bit her lower lip and watched Ymir intently, recording within her mind each grunt and sigh of pleasure she released and each twitch and flutter of her walls against Krista’s cock and the way she grew wetter with each thrust of Krista’s hips. 

Feeling Ymir get wetter, Krista felt safer to increase the pace, she lifted her body till she was on her knees and grasped onto Ymir’s hips firmly, thrusting at a faster speed experimentally.

“Fuck,” Ymir groaned and threw her head back. “Yes, just like that,” She grunted, holding onto the headboard.

At Ymir’s encouragement, Krista breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Ymir’s arms, using them to hold onto Ymir and to aid in keeping up that pace.

Krista was amazed at how vocal Ymir was, each whine, moan, groan, and grunt of pleasure and words begging Krista to keep going, to go faster, to go harder, were like music to Krista’s ears.

And Krista complied with Ymir’s every request, speeding up the pace when asked, thrusting rougher, harsher when Ymir moaned for her to do so.

By the time Ymir stopped begging for her to go harder and faster, they had a rough pace going, Krista snapping her hips and pistoning into Ymir hard enough for their hips to smack together harshly and the sound to be heard clearly echoing in the room.

Krista watched Ymir’s pleasure slacked expression and felt affection for her grow and grow within her heart. 

Just how did she get to meet and be loved by someone so amazing?

Krista leaned down and pressed her lips against Ymir’s, caressing her tongue with her own and swallowing every sound of pleasure she made. 

Ymir wrapped her arms around Krista and held on tightly and did her best to keep herself from scratching up Krista’s back every time Krista would thrust into her. 

She could tell Krista was close, the way her cock seemed to grow and twitch and pulse inside Ymir was a clear sign.

Ymir tightened her walls around Krista in encouragement. She could feel herself growing closer to her own orgasm too and wished to cum with Krista. She rolled her hips, meeting each and every one of Krista’s thrusts.

Ymir could feel her face heat up and something tightening inside of her. She reached down and rubbed her clit, doing her best to keep up with Krista’s frantic pace. 

She felt pleasure run up and down her spine as she tipped over the edge, tightening around Krista’s cock and sending her into her own orgasm. 

Ymir held on tightly as Krista’s cum rushed into the depth of her pussy.

Krista barely got to rest before Ymir was pushing her down onto the bed on her back and straddling her. 

Ymir had been waiting for this for way too long for one round to be enough. 

She held Krista’s cock in place as she lowered herself onto it, moaning loudly once Krista was buried deep inside her. 

“Y-Ymir…” Krista groaned in pleasure, her eyes shut tight as she sunk her fingers into Ymir’s hips. “Your pussy feels so good…” She panted.

“Your cock… Your cock feels really good too,” Ymir grunted in response. “Look at me,” She commanded, cupping Krista’s cheek until Krista opened her eyes to look at her. “Watch me as I fuck myself on your cock.”

Krista panted harshly and merely nodded, words eluding her at the intense pleasure. She grasped onto Ymir’s hips tightly and bucked her hips, thrusting up in time with Ymir’s descend on her cock. 

The sounds of Ymir’s ass slapping against Krista’s hips combined with the strong smell of sex filled the room, but neither of them cared.

Ymir grasped Krista’s hands off her hips and brought them up to her tits. “Touch me,” Ymir sighed as she continued to bounce on Krista’s cock. “Touch my tits as you fuck me.” 

Krista obeyed and circled Ymir’s nipples with her index fingers, rolling the nub beneath her digits before tugging on them, her cock twitching at the moan that escaped Ymir’s lips in response. 

Ymir lowered her hand to her own sopping wet pussy and flicked her clit, doing her best to masturbate in time with the movements of their hips. 

Krista didn’t even have the time to warn Ymir before she was cumming inside her with a shudder, Ymir following right after and tightening around Krista’s cock, wringing the cum out of her cock. 

Ymir trembled for a moment, her chest heaving before she fell forward and rested her head on Krista’s shoulder as they caught their breath. 

Krista wrapped her arm around Ymir and held her close. As she held onto Ymir, she remembered something. “Ymir?” She started carefully, still sounding winded from their activities. 

“Yeah,” Ymir replied, her voice somewhat hoarse, her throat dry and achy, and she swallowed as if to soothe it, but failed and ended up coughing. 

Krista reached into the nightstand and grabbed a pack of throat pastels and handed Ymir a piece which she accepted gratefully. 

“There is something I need to tell you,” Krista informed as she placed the pastels back into the nightstand and closed the drawing.

Ymir placed her elbows on the sides of Krista’s head and lifted her body to rest her chin on her closed fists and looked down at Krista curiously. “What is it?”

Krista stared up at Ymir guiltily, biting her lower lip nervously before she seemed to gather the courage to say what she had wanted to. “Krista’s not my real name,” She blurted out.

Ymir’s eyebrows flew up to her hairline and her mouth dropped open in surprise. “It’s not?”

Krista shook her head and tightened her arms around Ymir for comfort. “My real name is Historia Reiss,”

“Reiss?” Ymir’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as a realization seemed to descend on her. “You mean _that_ Reiss?”

Historia nodded. “Unless there’s some other Reiss than that well-known businessman,” She added with a shrug. 

“Why are you called Krista Lenz, then?” Ymir inquired curiously. 

“I’m the illegitimate daughter of Lod Reiss,” Historia replied in a way of explanation. “That man had an affair with an employee, my mother, and got her pregnant. He didn’t seem to want to take care of me, and ordered my mother to change my name,” She added, patting Ymir’s hip distractedly. “Mother decided that she couldn’t bear responsibility for me and abandoned me as well.”

Ymir was speechless at that. “The parents we had lunch with before…?”

“A kind couple that adopted me as a toddler and took care of me until now,” Historia explained, pursing her lips sadly. 

Ymir’s heart clenched in her chest and she swooped down and hugged Historia tightly. “I’m sorry you went through that,” Ymir murmured softly into Historia’s hair. “You didn’t deserve to be treated that way by your birth parents,” Ymir stated firmly. 

Historia stared at the ceiling in shock. “Ymir?” She gasped. 

“I’m here now, and I will always be here for you, I’m never leaving your side,” Ymir assured, tightening her arms around Historia. 

Historia felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes and she found herself crying against Ymir’s shoulder who murmured reassuring words into her ears. 

“I love you,” Historia hiccupped, wrapping her arms around Ymir in return. “I love you a lot.” 

“I love you too,” Ymir replied, kissing Historia lightly on the cheek. 

They laid there in each other’s arms and fell asleep like that, not even bothering to clean up the mess of their earlier activities. 


End file.
